Cleopatra Mathis
Cleopatra Mathis (born 1947) is an American poet and academic. Life Born in Ruston, Louisiana, Mathis was raised by her Greek mother’s family, including her grandfather, who spoke no English, and her grandmother, who ran the family café. Her father left when she was six years old. Mathis earned a Bachelor of Arts degree from Southwest Texas State University in 1970. She then spent seven years teaching public high school. It was during this time that Mathis became interested in poetry. She went on to earn an M.F.A. from Columbia University, graduating in 1978.[http://www.pshares.org/issues/article.cfm?prmarticleID=3715 Ploughshares > Authors & Articles > Cleopatra Mathis - Cohen Award > By Don Lee] Her first five books of poems were published by Sheep Meadow Press, and are distributed by University Press of New England. Since 1982 she has been the Frederick Sessions Beebe Professor in the English department at Dartmouth College,Dartmouth College > English Department Faculty where she is also director of the Creative Writing Program. Her most recent book is White Sea (Sarabande Books, 2005). Mathis' work has appeared widely in magazines and journals, including The New Yorker, Poetry, American Poetry Review, Tri-Quarterly, The Southern Review, The Georgia Review, AGNI,[http://www.bu.edu/agni/authors/C/Cleopatra-Mathis.html AGNI Online > Cleopatra Mathis] and in textbooks and anthologies including The Made Thing: An Anthology of Contemporary Southern Poetry (University of Arkansas Press, 1999), The Extraordinary Tide: Poetry by American Women (Columbia University Press, 2001), and The Practice of Poetry (HarperCollins, 1991). Recognition Her fifth book (What to Tip the Boatman?) won the Jane Kenyon Award for Outstanding Book of Poems in 2001. Other prizes and awards for her work include two National Endowment for the Arts grants, in 1984 and 2003; the Peter Lavin Award for Younger Poets from the Academy of American Poets; two Pushcart Prizes, 1980 and 2006; a poetry residency at The Frost Place in 1982; a 1981-82 Fellowship in Poetry at the Fine Arts Work Center in Provincetown, Massachusetts, and fellowship residencies at Yaddo and the MacDowell Colony;New Hampshire State Council on the Arts the May Sarton Award; and Individual Artist Fellowships in Poetry from both the New Hampshire State Council on the Arts and the New Jersey State Arts Council.Vermont Studio Center > Visiting Artists & Writers > 2009 Publications * Aerial View of Louisiana. New York: Sheep Meadow Press, 1979. * The Bottom Land: Poems. New York: Sheep Meadow Press, 1983. * The Center for Cold Weather. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1989. * Guardian: Poems. Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 1995. * What to Tip the Boatman? Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow Press, 2001. * White Sea: Poems. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2005. *''Book of Dog: Poems''. Louisville, KY: Sarabande Books, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Cleopatra Mathis, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 6, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "After the Operation" at AGNI. * Poetry by Cleopatra Mathis in the Michigan Quarterly Review (3 poems) * Cleopatra Mathis b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation. *Cleopatra Mathis at Tryst (8 poems) * Recent poems. ;Audio / video *Cleopatra Mathis at YouTube ;Books *Cleopatra Mathis at Amazon.com ;About * Dartmouth College > English Department Faculty: Cleopatra Mathis Bio *Cleopatra Mathis at the New Hampshire State Council on the Arts * Sarabande Books > Cleopatra Mathis Author Page * Cleopatra Mathis - Poet ~ Writer ~ Professor of Creative Writing Official Website. Category:1947 births Category:American poets Category:Dartmouth College faculty Category:Living people Category:People from Ruston, Louisiana Category:American academics Category:Writers from Louisiana Category:The New Yorker people Category:Columbia University alumni Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:American academics of English literature Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets